russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC Films
IBC Film Productions, Inc. also known as IBC Films, is a Filipino film and television production company, a film distributor, and the country's largest film production company that produce most of the highest grossology Filipino films of all time. This company is part of the Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation. Its movie productions have become both critical acclaim and commercial successes, among which are You Light Up My Life. History 'Initial Launch of the Film Production' Founded in 2013 with the biggest competitors of Star Cinema and GMA Films enter the rival film production outfit. The movie outfit called IBC Films, with its first movie Learning the Ways of Love as the box-office hit and making IBC, the first Philippine media network to venture into movie production and distribution. The new movie Learning the Ways of Love '' starring Jeffrey Hidalgo and Cara Eriguel, directed by Mac Alejandre became the highest-grossing first film in the Philippines on its release that year and one of the best memorable blockbusters in Philippine cinema. The movie's theme song was composed by Gerry Goffin and Michael Masser, and sung by Jeffrey Hidalgo. Another romantic drama movie in the title ''You Light Up My Life starring Robi Domingo and Ingrid dela Paz, directed by Jeffrey Jeturian. The movie's theme song was sung by Aria Clemente. 'Official Entry' It later released other films that also became hits in the Philippine box-office. On its official entry, the awards derby in December 2013 for the 2013 Metro Manila Filmfest entry Baka Mayroong Iba, an action film topbilled by the return of the action star Jeric Raval and Nicole Andersson captured most of the major awards by local award-giving bodies. The movie's theme song was sung by Jerome Abalos. 'Co-Production and Movie Versions of TV Shows' It begin to producing the movie versions of the popular and top-rated IBC shows. Some of them, this made the co-production with Viva Films and Regal Entertainment while producing its own films. In February 2014, the romantic film Remember Me This Way is co-produced by Viva Films top-billed by Dominic Roque and Anja Aguilar which became the highest-grossing film in the Philippines on its release the box-office hits garnered critical and commercial acclaims. IBC Fims began producing movie versions of popular IBC shows from past and present. Its initial movie adaptation of Maya Loves Sir Chief: The Movie and T.O.D.A.S. The Movie becomes a box-office hit. Since then, feature-length films of old shows are coming to the network as part of IBC's efforts to revive its old shows. In 2015, the romantic comedy-family film Wanetd Perfect: Stepmother starring the hottest loveteam Jeffrey Hidalgo and Cara Eriguel, directed by Maryo J. de los Reyes. The movie's theme song I Wanna Be Rich was composed by Reggie Calloway, Vincent Calloway, Melvin Gentry and Belinda Lipscomb, originally sung by Calloway and recorded by Jeffrey Hidalgo featuring Hazel Faith dela Cruz. In 2016, the romantic movie Smile 4 Me starring the hottest loveteam Chienna Filomeno and John Manalo, directed by Brillante Mendoza. The movie's theme song Smile for Me was composed by S. Ball, E. Baker and Jerry Goldstein, originally sung by War and recorded by Freshmen. In 2018, the romantic comedy movie Intimate Woman starring the tandem of Victor Anastacio and Valeen Montenegro, directed by Nuel Crisostomo Naval. The movie's theme song Woman was composed by John Lennon and recorded by Eraserheads. List of IBC Films theatrical feature films '2013' '2014' '2015' '2016' '2017' '2018' '2019' '2020' 'Upcoming' *Mongolian Barbecue *Pangarap Kong Millionaire *Krusada Kontra Krimen *El Corazon de Oro *Ora Engkantada *13, 14, 15 *C.U.T.E. (Call Us Two for Entertainment) *Don Kamote de la Mantsa *Sitak ni Jack *Four da Boys *Dear Teacher *Kulit Bulilit Film notes *On September 27, 2013, IBC Films presents its first movie You Light Up My Life, which went on to break box office records with its total theatrical earnings of P100.2 million. This also marked the sequestered media conglomerate Intercontinental Broadcasting Corp. (IBC) foray into the movie business, its first step towards becoming an integrated media and entertainment company becomes the first Filipino film to be acquired and aired in Global IBC, an international channel. *With the release of three blockbuster films, one after the other, including the critically-acclaimed You Light Up My Life, IBC Films cements its hold as the #3 production company in the local film industry, with a reputation for its technically-superior and trend-setting movies. References See also *Viva, Regal and IBC Films will partner for its own movies External links *Official Website *IBC Films on Facebook *IBC Films on Twitter *IBC Films' channel on YouTube Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Film production companies of the Philippines Category:Philippine film studios Category:Companies established in 2013 Category:Television production companies of the Philippines Category:Companies based in Quezon City